Tutok 13
Tutok 13 (pronounced as Tutok Trese / lit. Focus Thirteen) is the late night news program of IBC in the Philippines. It was premiered on February 25, 2019, coinciding with the network's relaunch, replacing News Team 13. The newscast is anchored by the network's News and Current Affairs department head Jay Sonza and Kathy San Gabriel. It is aired from Monday to Friday at 11:00 to 11:45 p.m. (PST). It can be heard simultaneously on AM radio via DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 and its cable and digital TV version DZTV TeleTrese, and the UHF news channel IBC News Network (INN). Provincial Radyo Budyong AM radio stations nationwide (DYBQ Radyo Budyong 981 Iloilo, DYJJ Radyo Budyong 1296 Roxas, DYRG Radyo Budyong 1251 Kalibo, DYBG Radyo Budyong 672 Cebu and DXML Radyo Budyong 1440 Davao) likewise air in simulcast. The newscast is made available overseas via Global IBC and INN International. Tutok 13 is also streamed live via IBC TV 13 and official Facebook pages of IBC and Tutok 13. Tutok 13 focused on delivering the latest national news stories and specialized news packages and feature stories on health, sports, travel, business, entertainment, lifestyle, culture and the lighter side of the news.Soon... ����|publisher=IBC TV 13 |website=[[Facebook]|accessdate=February 7, 2019]IBC 13 - Tutok Trese teaser 2 [15-FEBRUARY 2019|publisher=TVRatedPG|website=YouTube|date=February 15, 2019|accessdate=February 22, 2019] Viewers send their reactions on each news through Twitter or Facebook and later read by the anchors after each news items, thus making Tutok 13 more interactive. History Tutok 13 premiered on February 25, 2019, coincide with the network's relaunch, replacing News Team 13. This is the second news program for the formidable tandem of veteran newscasters Jay Sonza and Kathy San Gabriel, who are both final anchors of News Team 13. Also, Express Balita and Tutok 13 are broadcast in a newly-renovated set at the larger IBC Broadcast Center in Capitol Hills Drive, Diliman, Quezon City, which includes a large screen display. In the opening ident, Sonza would start the night's headlines by saying "Simula ang araw na balitaan ngayong gabi," with clips from the specific news items, after which, "Patas, makabuluhan at makatotohanang pagbabalita. Tutok 13, umpisa na" before the program start the opening billboard to introduce the newscast, Terence Khan provided the voice over "Nagmumula sa sentrong pambalitaan ng IBC, narito ang Tutok 13" and Sonza began the pilot and subsequent episodes with his opening line, "Magandang gabi po sa iyong lahat. Ngayon po'y (date/month) araw ng (day), welcome po sa Tutok 13, tuloy-tuloy tayo sa ating pong paglilingkod sa gabi ito ng (day)" and ended with his closing line, "(Jay) At 'yan po ang aming kumakalap ng IBC News and Current Affairs, ako po si Jay Sonza (Kathy) at ako naman si Kathy San Gabriel, (Jay) ito po ang Tutok Trese, tandaan, bawal ang fake news sa IBC dahil patuloy na palilingkod ang aming Trese ng Bayan. Maraming salamat" to end the newscast. Viewers send in their reactions to each news through the use of Facebook and Twitter. The chosen reactions are later read by the anchors after each news items. The show featured PBA commentators as IBC Sports Center guest anchors, a segment that has been returned after quite some time. Rado Dimalibot, Kenneth Duremdes, Jayvee Gayoso, Magoo Marjon, Luigi Trillo and Jason Webb filled in the slot of Suntay per day. Anchors *Jay Sonza - IBC News and Current Affairs Head (Tapatan segment host) *Kathy San Gabriel Substitute anchors *Vincent Santos (substitute anchor for Sonza) *Jake Morales (substitute anchor for Sonza) *Jess Caduco (substitute anchor for Sonza) *Greg Gregorio (substitute anchor for Sonza, also subsititude sports anchor for Suntay) *Czarinah Lusuegro (substitute anchor for San Gabriel) *Kathleen Forbes (substitute anchor for San Gabriel) *Ria Fernandez (substitute anchor for San Gabriel) *Jed Buenavista (subsititude sports anchor for Suntay) *Hajji Kaamiño (subsititude sports anchor for Suntay) 'Segment anchors and partner-bloggers' *Jesy Basco (IBC Weather Center anchor) *Anthony Suntay (IBC's sportscaster) (Isport Lang! anchor) *Gabz of Pinoy Travel Freak Blog (Adventurista) *Leo and Nina of Shoestring Travelers (Adventurista) *Pat Gat (Patricia Gatus) (Adventurista and Isport Lang!) Segments *'Tapatan' - A debate on the air as veteran broadcaster and IBC News and Current Affairs head Jay Sonza delivers the hottest issues of the day as a combination of tele-symposium and public debate, opposing sides of an issue offered face-to-face with well-known personalities delivered as supporters and frontliners behind them. *'Mission Accomplished' - features segment that will highlight the major accomplishments of President Rodrigo Duterte's administration. Brought to you by the Department of Social Welfare and Development (DSWD). *'EntrePinoy' - Business and economy segment focused on Filipino entrepreneurship. *'Isport Lang!' - Sports news anchored by one of the premier sportscasters in the country Anthony Suntay focusing on the latest in the world of sports is handled by IBC Sports as results of the PBA and NBA. *'Ulat Panahon' - Weather forecast of the day with Jesy Basco as the weather girl. with weather updates from PAGASA and serve the weather condition. *'Global Round Up' - International report from around the globe with a fresh world-class world news round-up from the international scene. *'Star Tracks' - Entertainment news focusing on the entertainment scene with the stars of TV and movie industry by offering the biggest names in showbiz. *'Inspirasyon' - Human interest stories. *'KKK: Kainan, Kultura at Kaganapan' - Culture, events and places and food features. *'Adventurista' - Travel segment with seasoned travel bloggers. References External links *Official website *Tutok 13 on Facebook *Tutok 13 on Twitter See also *THE FATEFUL JOURNEY OF IBC-13 - Kuya Rexdel's Diaries *Tutok 13 changes late-night newscast landscape starting Monday on IBC 13 *De Castro says IBC to focus on entertainment, sports, news and current affairs *IBC 13 Back With New Shows, News on their 60th Year! *ABS-CBN got 9 and GMA Network gets 1; IBC 13 wins 20 in Top 30 Most Watched TV Programs Nationwide in February 2019 *IBC News and Current Affairs *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *''Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan'' *''Express Balita'' *''IBC NewsBreak'' Category:IBC shows Category:IBC News Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:2019 Philippine television series debuts Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine news series Category:Filipino-language television programs